comiccrossroadsfandomcom-20200215-history
Eobard Thawne (New Earth-Six)
History The End of Heroes When all the heroes began to die, Thawne was like all time travelers during this period was confused on what was occurring. The fact that the sudden deaths occurred were not part of the normal timeline and were in fact never mentioned in future history books, which Thawne concluded should mean his future should not exist. Thawne waited for his destruction, but to his surprise it never came. He would eventually attempt to travel to the future after the Flash died, but like so many other time travelers he discovered that he was stranded in the present much to his own displeasure. The Civil War of Evil Injustice League Stuck in the present, Thawne tried to decide what to do with himself. He wanted to regain the power he held in his time, but had to contend with the The Secret Society of Super-Villains, who refused to make him a member of the inner circle and attempted to kill him for refusing to swear loyalty to them. Thawne would later be approached by Lex Luthor, who offered him whatever he wanted as long as he worked with him against The Society. Thawne would ask why Luthor would offer him such a deal, which Luthor stated that he believes that those with power should use it to get whatever they want and that a man should not have to bend to another to reach those goals. Thawne would ask what happens after The Society is gone, which Luthor replies is up to him, if he wants more he has to fight for it or if he is content he can live with what he has and defend it from anyone who wants it. Thawne liking Luthor's offer agrees to help him and joins the Injustice League. Alternative Goals Unknown to Luthor and his fellow members of the Injustice League, Thawne had other plans then fighting the Society. Thawne decided to use Luthor and his resources to continue trying to find a way to return to the 25th century. Thawne believed that the CIvil War would only lead to severe destruction and massive amounts of deaths on both sides. The only logical option would be to return to the 25th century and see who won in the end and just take over the world after they are weakened by time or just plain gone. In order to achieve this Thawne realizes, he will need help in order to return to his own time, but cannot risk trusting his fellow time travelers such as Per Degaton or Chronos out of fear of them betraying him. Still needing someone with some understanding of chrono-science, but was still not tangible threat was a difficult endeavor for Thawne, but eventually he found his perfect target, William Tockman, the Clock King. According to Thawne, Tockman possessed just enough knowledge in chrono-science to speed up the development of his research, while also being someone, who could easily be taken off the board without arousing suspicion. The only problem with getting Tockman was that he was a member of the Society and Thawne had no idea where he could be and any attempt to locate him might put his scheme on Luthor and the Society's radar. Category:Males Category:Villains Category:Created by Shiplord13 Category:New Earth-Six Category:Super Speed Category:Electric Blasts Category:Electrokinesis Category:Energy Absorption Category:Energy Manipulation Category:Healing Factor Category:Immortals Category:Resurrection Category:Time Travel Category:Phasing Category:Molecular Reconstruction Category:Molecular Dispersion Category:Molecule Distortion Category:Super Durability Category:Super Stamina Category:Super Agility Category:Geniuses Category:Injustice League (New Earth-Six) Category:Density Shifting